Mi Pequeña Obsesión
by Karita de Angel
Summary: Ella dejo su pasado atrás y rehízo su vida creyendo que nadie volvería de el, pero las cosas no siempre salen como nosotros creemos. Pésimo sumary resumen dentro s


_**.:.Mi Pequeña Obsesión.:.**_

_**.·.¨.Reencuentros.¨.·.**_

**Disclaimer: CCS** es propiedad de **CLAMP,** no mía

* * *

**_.:..:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:._**

_**POV SAKURA **_

A sus 15 años, su vida era tan normal como la de cualquier otra adolescente. Vivía junto con su madre y hermano, una buena vida. Todo se vino abajo cuando ellos murieron, dejándola completamente sola … o eso creía ella.

Dos meses después de la tragedia, conoció a su padre, si esto sonaba extraño, lo era aún más si se tenía en cuenta que toda su vida lo creyó muerto, por lo que su madre le había contado. Al principio todo estaba bien, su padre resultó ser un reconocido empresario. Meses más tarde conoció a otra persona: Li Syaoran, un chico de 20 años, lindo, apuesto, amable, exitoso empresario… imposible no enamorarse de alguien así.

Ella, a comparación del resto de las mujeres que lo rodeaban, era una niña; a pesar de eso, él se fijó en ella. Fueron dos años bastante agradables a su lado, que transcurrieron con calma y felicidad; hasta que todos los secretos se supieron finalmente. La dejaron destrozada. Ambos, tanto su padre como Syaoran resultaron ser unos farsantes, envueltos en muchas mentiras. Definitivamente, ella no los quería cerca de ella, no los quería en su vida, no más.

_**.:..:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:.**_

_**POV SYAORAN**_

A sus 20 años el había conocido a muchas mujeres que lo rodeaban y cortejaban, entonces la conoció, ella era una chiquilla, con escasos 15 años, hija de uno de sus "socios", era muy distinta a todas las mujeres que él había conocido, era ingenua y alegre; fue eso lo que lo llevo a decidirse: ella sería para él. Sin embargo, pronto aprendió que no todo en la vida salía como uno quería, y que el dinero y el poder no lograban todo.

Cuando ella cumplió 17 años, los fantasmas del pasado regresaron, con ellos, muchos secretos le fueron revelados a ella, ocasionando que ella se marchará de sus vidas … habían pasado dos años desde aquello, él decidió que era hora de traerla de vuelta a su vida … definitivamente.

_**.:.**__**.:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:.**_

* * *

**- Señor, llegamos ****…**** señor**. – habló uno de los hombres a su servicio.

Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado. Guardó en su bolsillo una caja negra y abrió la puerta sin terminar de salir se volvió a los hombres que estaban adentro del vehículo.

**- ¿Están seguros de que no hay nadie en el departamento?** – preguntó serio.

**- El departamento esta solo señor.** – aseguraron.

- **Si se equivocan, yo mismo me encargaré de degollarlos por incompetentes**. – les informó con frialdad.

Todos palidecieron de inmediato por la amenaza implícita y muy probablemente verídica, en las

palabras pronunciadas por su jefe.

**- Ya saben que hacer, no quiero errores, estén preparados para cuando yo salga** – los hombres asintieron todos a la vez.

**- Si señor Li ****–** respondieron.

Se bajó de la limusina y entró al enorme edificio. Se acercó al vigilante y sacó un fajo de billetes, éste último los acepto encantado.

"_Como todos, __…__ se vende por dinero__"__ - _pensó él_._

Tomó las llaves del departamento que estaba buscando, entró al elevador, un hombre amablemente le pidió el número de piso al que iba.

Salió del elevador y caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta que buscaba, entró y empezó a observar con minucia el lugar.

Era un departamento bastante elegante, aunque con el característico toque humilde de _ella_, era sin duda un departamento moderno y sencillo pero elegante, pisos de loza negra, con paredes blancas que contrastaban, unas cortinas celestes adornaban la sala, además del clásico indumentario: muebles finos, una consola, adornos y retratos, además de un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Pronto descubrió la cocina, sencilla y espaciosa; había también dos cuartos, uno estaba completamente vacío, el otro por el contrario era más grande y muy bonito, cálido, iluminado y sencillo, no había muchas cosas, sólo el clóset, la cama matrimonial, el escritorio, algunos libros y una computadora portátil.

Después de haber inspeccionado todo el lugar, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, era obvio que ella no había cambiado mucho, por el aspecto y sensación que brindaba el lugar. No pudo reprimir un ligero espasmo en su columna. La búsqueda, la espera, todo había valido la pena … la volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo … dos años, dos años esperando por ella, esperando que recapacitara y volviera a su lado, dos años perdidos.

Esta vez, él se encargaría de que ella no se fuera a ninguna parte, no permitiría que se alejará nuevamente de su lado; mucho menos permitiría que ella se casará con alguien más que no fuera él. Ella le pertenecía, y así iba a seguir siendo, como que se llamaba Syaoran Li.

Su mirada se encontró con una foto en específico, misma que le dio una idea. Llamó a la floristería y encargó un arreglo de flores de cerezo de inmediato, 10 minutos más tarde, estaba recibiendo el adorno, pagó al mensajero, y procedió a colocar el arreglo encima de la pequeña consola.

Ansioso, observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, no podía negarlo, estaba bastante satisfecho con su aspecto, a pesar de estar molesto, mantenía intacto aquél aspecto juvenil y varonil de siempre, era un hombre atractivo y lo sabía, había recibido muchos halagos por su porte, recto y fuerte, su mirada ámbar profunda, su cabello alborotado que le daba un aire rebelde, incluso el ceño fruncido le quedaba bien y acentuaba sus facciones, finas y totalmente masculinas, estaba orgulloso de si mismo, se miró una vez más, analizándose a sí mismo, el traje negro, impecable, y la camisa blanca que al estar desabrochada de los primeros botones, realzaban el tono bronceado de su piel, haciendo que luciera aún más … sexy … se preguntó que pensaría ella de su aspecto.

Suspiró y se alejó del espejo, solo quedaba esperar, la primera parte ya estaba realizada; en un 

rato más ella llegaría por fin al departamento y sería la hora en que él por fin reclamase lo que por derecho era suyo … ella era suya, su propiedad.

_**.:.**__**.:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:.**_

* * *

Llevaba casi toda la tarde comprando de almacén en almacén, revisando cada aparador de las tiendas, después de todo, necesitaba todo eso para la boda, no era nada fácil planearla, ni organizarla.

Tomó conciencia de que ya era tardísimo y de que se moría de hambre. Salió del centro comercial con un motón de bolsas en las manos y paró un taxi.

Estaba hecha polvo y lo único que deseaba era meterse a bañar y dormir, cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, suspiró. Al momento de entrar las luces estaban apagadas, dejó las bolsas en el piso y prendió las luces.

Lo que vio en la consola, al lado de la puerta, la dejó paralizada por completo.

Un arreglo de cerezos. Eso era, lo curioso era que ella no había dejado eso ahí, Tomoyo ya no vivía con ella, así que ¿quien pudo dejar eso?, respiró, tratando de calmarse, seguro se le había olvidado y en realidad si lo había dejado ella ahí, en fin no importaba.

Recogió todas las bolsas y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a acabar de entrar al departamento. Lo anterior la había dejado paralizado, con esto estaba en shock.

- **Hola Sakura, tanto tiempo sin vernos ****…**

- …… - era incapaz de contestarle.

La voz de él resonaba en su cabeza, estaba aturdida por la persona que tenia enfrente, ¿cómo era posible que _**él **_estuviera ahí?, su respiración se volvió agitada, y empezó a sudar en frío. Todo le parecía ser una pesadilla, _tenía _que ser una pesadilla.

Él se dio cuenta de la forma en que ella lo observaba … como si él no fuera más que una ilusión, y, a juzgar por su expresión, un no muy agradable. Su rostro se mostraba pálido, y su respiración se había vuelto agitada, él intento acercarse, ya que se veía que ella en cualquier momento se podría caer al piso, colapsando, pero en el momento en que lo intentó ella retrocedió poniendo más distancia entre ellos. Optó por quedarse en su sitio, observándola.

La analizó, se veía mucho más hermosa de cómo él la recordaba, su cabello estaba ahora más largo, llegándole por debajo de las caderas y ondulado en algunas partes de forma graciosa y le brillaba intensamente realzando su color castaño. Sus rasgos ahora estaban más definidos, haciéndola más mujer; aunque para él, ella seguía manteniendo un aire un tanto infantil … una niña, su niña.

Su piel pálida contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan brillantes como siempre … y sus

labios … pequeños y antojables, labios que él quería besar, devorarlos a besos hasta saciarse.

**- ¿Cómo me encontraste Syaoran?** – preguntó aparentando una seguridad que no sentía.

Su mente por fin llegó a la horrible conclusión de que él en verdad estaba ahí, enfrente de ella, de pie y observándola fijamente "… dos años", pensó, dos años huyendo de él y de su padre, dos años en los que por fin había logrado rehacer su vida, ahora más que nunca, y aparecía _él _ante ella, desorientándola.

Él casi sonrió, sabía que ella empezaría a preguntar ese tipo de cosas, pero … ella no sería quien

preguntará, no, era su turno de _él _hacer las preguntas, y se lo iba a dejar muy claro a esa chiquilla.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó ella nuevamente al ver que él no respondía, sino que se limitaba a mirarla fijamente, con esa mirada ámbar que siempre la desarmaba.

**- ¿Te vas a casar? ****–** preguntó él de vuelta, aguantando, sin éxito, la rabia.

**- Yo ****…**** pregun ****…**** pregunte prime ****…**** ro ****–** no podía contener el temblor en su voz al ver la expresión sombría en él.

**- ¡Yo hago las preguntas, tú respondes! ****–** Informó Syaoran dejándose explotar.

Caminó hacía ella con paso firme, la vio retroceder, sin embargo, esta vez no se detuvo, siguió caminando; una sonrisa divertida se formo en sus labios, ella estaba nerviosa. Eso lo hacía _todo _más fácil para él.

Ella retrocedió cuando lo vio acercarse, retrocedió por temor, por que los nervios la traicionaban.

**- Quiero que salgas de mi departamento **_**ya **_– lo dijo con la esperanza de que él la escuchara y se largara, quería sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes, lo quería lejos.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo más, él la sujeto por una de sus muñecas con fuerza. Ella intentó soltarse pero él era mucho más fuerte. Por más que intento no pudo soltarse, no pudo.

Syaoran la llevaba a rastras hasta el cuarto que estaba amueblado, _su cuarto_, cuando entró cerró la puerta con seguro, la lanzó a la cama y jaló la silla del escritorio y se sentó enfrente de ella.

**- No sé que pretendes, pero quiero que salgas de mi casa. ****–**repitió sakura.

**- Cállate. ****–** ordenó molesto. **–**** dos años sin vernos y me tratas así** – la ironía no pasó desapercibida para Sakura.

**- No sé que buscas, pero, por favor vete**- pidió nuevamente.

Ella ya no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, ni nada, solo quería que él se marchara y la dejara tranquila, él siempre la eclipsaba, la hacía sentir vulnerable, era incapaz de pelear mucho tiempo con él, la agotaba y la ponía nerviosa, y eso, aparentemente, no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, él era … demasiado … autoritario.

Para él, verla tranquilizarse, ver como se iba rindiendo, hizo que poco a poco calmara su rabia inicial, no podía quitar su mirada de ella … ¡dios! Quería besarla, quería tenerla solo para él, como siempre debió de haber sido.

**- Vine por lo que es mío pequeña, tu me perteneces, ¡eres mía! - **ella intentó decirle algo, refutar sus afirmaciones, pero él nuevamente te adelantó y la calló- **¡te he dicho que yo voy a hablar, así que, quédate callada de una buena vez! - **amenazó.

**- ¡Tú no me puedes hacer esto!- **se defendió ella.

**- No seas tonta Sakura, claro que puedo, ¡Yo soy Syaoran Li! y****…**** - **ella lo interrumpió.

**- ****…**** ¡Tú no eres más que un mafioso y mentiroso! Eres un cobarde que se escuda en su pose de magnate, empresario ****"****decente****"**** y jefe del clan más importante de Oriente, bien, déjame te digo algo, puede que seas un hombre muy importante y poderoso en el mundo, pero para mí, no eres más que una farsa, al igual que mi ****"****querido****"**** padre; son **

**personas que en realidad yo no conozco, ¡ni quiero conocer! Y por las que tuve que dejar mi vida, mis amigos y todo aquello que yo amaba. No los quise ni a ti, ni a él en mi vida en ese momento y ¡no los quiero ahora! Y otra cosa, si me caso o no, es **_**mí **_**problema, **_**mi **_**vida y **_**mis **_**decisiones. No creas que sigo siendo aquella niña que conociste hace años, ¡por que NO lo soy! - **gritó ella con furia y reproche.

El discurso que le dio ella, fue, un golpe bajo para su orgullo, y, aunque no mostró signo alguno de que le hubiera afectado, sus palabras le dolieron, pero más que eso, le molestaron, sintió como la rabia y el fastidio se apoderaban de él nuevamente.

**- ¡Cállate y escúchame!, Bien, no voy a tolerarte más rebeldías, dos años Sakura, fueron dos años los que espere que recapacitaras y volvieras, pero no lo hiciste. Nunca he tolerado que lo que es de mi propiedad se aleje de mi, y tu lo hiciste Sakura, te rebelaste y huiste, pero se acabó, regresas conmigo, quieras o no; no me importa lo que pienses de mi, grábatelo Sakura, eres mía, solo mía, y no pienso compartirte con un idiota que conoces hace apenas poco más de un año. Me importa muy poco si no estas de acuerdo, o lo que quieras o creas, como tu misma dijiste, soy alguien muy poderoso, ¡y se va a hacer lo que yo diga! Olvídate de esa boda pequeña, **_**eres mía, únicamente mía, **_**lo quieras o no.**

Puede que fuera cruel, pero a estas alturas no le importaba demasiado, haría lo que fuera necesario para hacerle entender las cosas a ella; había pasado dos largos años esperando, ansiando … y la paciencia no era su punto fuerte, además de que nunca había soportado que le llevarán la contraria, menos ella, menos de esa forma, pudiera ser que se hubiera encaprichado con ella, pero era sencillamente por que ella era única, diferente … y había huido de su lado, tal como lo había hecho la madre del lado de su padre de ella hacía varios años, si él no había ido a por ella desde el primer día que se había ido, había sido únicamente por petición del hombre, que esperaba que fuera solo cuestión de tiempo ¡como si no hubiera aprendido que Sakura era igual de terca que su madre!

Pero ya la había esperado mucho tiempo, al principio se había conformado con tenerla vigilada sin que ella se enterara o se lo imaginara siquiera, ahora era momento de actuar y reclamarla como suya.

Sakura se quedó muda. Sencillamente, no podía creer lo que oía, él hablaba de ella como si se tratase de un mero objeto, una propiedad más que podía manejar a su antojo … como si de una muñeca sin sentimientos se tratase. Sintió rabia, muchísima, y lo único que tenía en mente era hacerle sentir un poco de esa rabia, que se sintiera tan enfadado que se largara de su vida de una buena vez y para siempre.

Aún se mantenía en su cama, en donde él la había arrojado, abrazándose las piernas y la barbilla reposando en sus rodillas, se incorporó y camino hacía el otro extremo del cuarto, lo más alejada de él que fuera posible; no intentó salir, sería imposible con él bloqueándola, y, además, él había cerrado con llave, ¿de dónde habría sacado la llave? Se preguntó, bueno, eso no tenía importancia en esos momentos, no importaba la causa, solo el efecto.

**- Ja! Jajaja, ****…**** - **ella sonreía de manera falsa al hablar - **No me hagas reír Syaoran, señor:****"****todo lo puedo****"****, por más que lo intentes, te juro que yo voy a hacer con **_**mí vida**_** lo que se me de la gana, hace mucho deje de depender de los demás y de obedecer a alguien solo por que sí, mucho más a ti. ¿Sabes algo? Ahora más que nunca entiendo a mi madre, entiendo por que siempre me ocultó que mi padre estaba muerto, y por que nunca me dijo quien era; y lamento muchísimo que ella muriera, por que de esa forma conocí a mi padre, ¡te conocí a ti y desde entonces mi vida es un auténtico caos! - **se relajó gradualmente y agregó - **Y, entiéndelo de una vez Syaoran, NUNCA fui **_**tuya, **_**NO te **_**pertenezco**_**, ni NUNCA lo **_**haré**_**.**

**- ¿Qué dices, acaso te acostaste con aquel idiota con el que pretendes casarte? ¿te acostaste con él, cuando nunca lo hiciste conmigo? - **le preguntó gritando.

Él se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía el extremo donde ella se encontraba, se paró enfrente de ella examinando su reacción, retándola, no le gustó para nada el hecho de que ella parecía divertida, burlona, devolviéndole el reto. La sujetó de los brazos fuertemente mientras la apretaba contra la pared, acorralándola.

La intención de ella no había sido dar a entender _eso_, no supo bien que responderle, claro que ella no se había acostado con Alex, su prometido, por dios, ¡él era gay!, pero al ver la reacción casi furiosa de Syaoran, una idea se le vino a la cabeza, una idea descabellada e incluso idiota, pero que le divertía bastante, bien, si él _quería _escuchar _eso_, eso sería exactamente lo que escucharía.

**- ¡Sí! Me acosté con él, ¿y qué?, ahora ¡suéltame!, me estas lastimando, ¡maldito! - **intentó tratando de soltarse del agarre de él - **Estoy harta de que digas que soy tuya, que te pertenezco, ¡por que no lo soy!, ya han pasado dos años desde que me aleje definitivamente de ti, y quisiera que eso se mantuviera así, asi que, ¡suéltame de una buena vez!**

Lo empujó pero él, que era mucho más fuerte, la sujetó de los brazos con más fuerza. A estas alturas ella sabía que sus dedos aprisionándola, le dejarían marcas y moretones seguros.

Él la miró con seriedad, apretó más sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que la apretaba más fuerte contra la pared, acercando sus cuerpos, quería que sintiera dolor, quería que llorara pidiendo perdón por su osadía, por mentirosa, por que él sabía que lo que ella había dicho era mentira.

- **¿Tienes el valor de decirme eso con el rostro en** **alto e insultarme? **– le preguntó con tono amenazador, y sonriendo cínicamente al observarla.

Él acercó su propio rostro al cuello de ella, pasó su nariz desde la base del cuello, por su oreja hasta llegar cerca de su cabello, inhaló, saboreando el aroma de ella, ese olor a flores que lo deleitaba, el mero acto hizo que ella se estremeciera.

**- Te voy a enseñar una lección mi pequeña, te voy a enseñar a pensar antes de hablar, por que estoy seguro de que tus palabras con mentira, ¿acaso crees que no sé que tu **_**amiguito **_**es homosexual? ¿crees que si yo hubiera sabido que alguien más te rondaba, te besaba, te hacia suya, yo no hubiera regresado en ese instante por ti? No pequeña, sé que sólo yo te he besado, que soy tú único dueño, tú también deberías aprendértelo Sakura, por que vas a regresar a donde perteneces, a mi lado - **le dijo susurrándole al oído, estremeciéndola con cada palabra.

Ella se sentía temblar, todo su cuerpo temblaba por culpa de él, no sabía bien si era por la forma en que le había dicho todo aquello, o por el contenido de sus palabras, quizá fuera un poco de ambos. Lo importante era, ¿cómo demonios sabía él todo aquello? ¿cómo sabía tan bien que ella no había vuelto a tener un novio real, o algún pretendiente serio? ¿cómo sabía lo de Alex? ¿cómo sabía … cómo sabía tantas cosas de ella? ¡¿Cómo?! La intriga, la rabia, la confusión no la dejaban tranquila.

Él era consciente de que la había dejado en shock, se hacía una idea de todas las preguntas que le estarían pasando a ella por la mente, a pesar de tanto tiempo separados … seguía siendo muy fácil leer sus pensamientos, entender cada matiz de su rostro y saber que era lo que sentía, estaba esperando que ella por fin formulara la pregunta, pero él no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, no podía contarle _quien _era la persona que le había contado a él todo aquello, por que sería traicionar a esa persona. Pero, ¡demonios! ella lo sacaba de quicio, más con esa mentira acerca de su _prometido_.

**- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?** - preguntó por fin, él casi sonrió, estaba esperando esa pregunta.

- **Fácil, te vigilaron todo este tiempo muñeca, más de cerca de lo que tú crees ****– **le informó él sonriendo cínicamente, no necesitaba decirle más, eso sería suficiente y no se arriesgaría a delatar a la persona que le informaba.

Él se inclinó nuevamente sobre su cuello, sacó su lengua y empezó a saborearla, era algo que siempre quiso hacer, saborear de esa manera su piel, sintió unas ganas inmensas de nunca dejarla ir. Era la primera vez que quería algo con tanta urgencia, ella era algo nuevo para él, como una droga, ella era algo que sólo él tocaría, que sólo él saborearía, ella sólo le pertenecía a él.

Ella por su parte, sintió como un escalofrío subía por su espalda; a ella nunca nadie la había besado ahí, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir lo que él. Su respiración se volvió más acelerada.

Él acerco su rostro al de ella, despegándose de su cuello, la observo con calma, ella mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y estaba completamente sonrojada, parecía querer ignorar que él estaba ahí, pero obviamente su cuerpo pensaba otra cosa.

Le pareció encantadora, le recordó a aquella chiquilla temblorosa y sola que él conoció hacía un par de años, aún, parte de ella lo era. Acercó lentamente sus propios labios a los de ella, rozándolos con lentitud primero, haciéndola temblar aún más, después movió su boca sobre la de ella, provocando una respuesta, pronto sintió como ella lo aceptaba y fue introduciendo su lengua en aquella cavidad, disfrutando su sabor, con calma, pero con pasión, demostrándole inequívocamente que ella era de él y de nadie más, marcándola como suya, únicamente suya.

Ella era consciente sólo a medias de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que tenía que reaccionar, pero su cerebro, su propio cuerpo, se negaba a responderle, haciendo su voluntad, correspondiendo el beso que él le estaba dando, moviendo sus labios al mismo compás que él, siguiendo el ritmo que él indicaba, respondiéndole con miedo, pero con pasión al mismo tiempo. No era capaz de definir lo que sentía en esos momentos, sólo quería que él la siguiera besando, sin embargo, pronto empezó a faltarle el aire; él pareció notarlo, ya que fue separándose de ella lentamente, y cuando ya no lo tuvo tan cerca, la realidad la golpeo bruscamente, como balde de agua fría. Lo empujó con ímpetu, logrando que la soltara definitivamente.

**- No! ****…**** no te me acerques, ¡no me toques!, No quiero nada que ver contigo o con mi padre ¿me escuchas?, los dos son los responsables de que **_**ellos **_**murieran, fueron los culpables de todo lo que pasó, de su muerte ****…**** ¡no quiero estar cerca de ustedes, no quiero traicionar sus memorias juntándome con gente como ustedes, entiéndelo! - **lo empujó lejos de ella.

Aunque en el fondo, sus palabras le dolieron, él fingió no importarle, no, no le iba a demostrar cuanto le afectaba aquello, no demostraría sentimiento alguno … no se mostraría _débil_.

**- ¡Haz el favor de callarte!, deja de comportarte como una chiquilla en una pataleta, escúchame bien Sakura, vienes conmigo a China y se acabó pequeña, no hay discusión, la decisión ya esta tomada - **le informó, sonriendo al ver la cara de confusión de ella … al escucharlo.

Ella reaccionó. ¿Cómo que una decisión tomada?, ella no lo había oído preguntarle su opinión. De ponto entendió lo que él le quería decir y se asustó.

**- ¿Qué ****… qué ****estás pensando**** ...**** hacer?**- preguntó Sakura. Con un hilo de voz

**- Hump, ya entendiste - **sonrió cínicamente - **así es Sakura, sé que no vas a querer irte por tu propia cuenta, pero no te preocupes, vine preparado pequeña - **la sostuvo con uno de sus brazos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que hurgaba en sus propios pantalones, y encontró lo que buscaba: la caja negra que había guardado antes de ir a buscarla, de ahí sacó un pañuelo un tanto húmedo, y se lo colocó encima de su boca y nariz.

Ella intentó apartarlo, pero reacciono muy tarde, él la tenía ya fuertemente sujeta y el pañuelo que le colocó encima de su boca y nariz le impedían respirar bien, el aroma que despedía el pañuelo la mareaba, nublándole los sentidos, hasta que sintió como su visión se volvía borrosa y finalmente: oscuridad total.

Él acentuó su sonrisa, la tomó en brazos y la depósito en la cama. Salió de la habitación y recogió en la sala su gabardina, tomó su móvil y marcó un número, apenas le contestaron dio ordenes de que lo recogiesen en el estacionamiento del edificio. Colgó y regresó al dormitorio, la contempló encorvado por unos segundos, finalmente te volvió a acercar a ella y la levanto con tanta facilidad que parecía una pluma, la cargo y salió del departamento.

Entró al ascensor, no había nadie más ahí, afortunadamente, finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento, localizo la elegante camioneta blindada y caminó hacía ella. Abrió la puerta y la acostó en la parte trasera, entrando después él mismo. Los tres hombres en el interior lo observaban fijamente, los ignoró.

- **Vámonos - **ordenó.

**- Señor ****…**** - **habló uno de los hombres. No lo dejó terminar.

**- ¡VÁMONOS! - **ordenó más fuerte esta vez, ellos obedecieron al instante.

_**.:.**__**.:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:. **_

* * *

**- ¿Crees que él le diga?** – preguntó la joven.

Si él le decía la verdad perdería a una gran amiga y ella no quería que eso sucediera.

- **No Tomoyo, cálmate**. – respondió abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello.

**- Ojala no ****…**** no quiero que me odie** – dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

**- Ella es incapaz de odiar a alguien** – le intentó animar el hombre.

**- Lo sé, tienes razón Eriol** – aceptó mientras lo besaba.

**- Dentro de dos días volvemos a china.** – le informó él.

_**.:.**__**.:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:.(S&S).:..:. **_

* * *

N/a: Wauuuu me gusto como me quedo este capitulo.

Tal vez le parezca la temática parecida a otras no se... pero dejo claro que la idea es mía, al igual que los diálogos.

Un enorme gracias y un gran saludo a mi amiga Okashi Minako (Karime dios que tiempo sin escribirte si estas leyendo, te envió saludos y espero que estés bien ya que no e podido conectarme a mi MSN por cuestiones de tiempo y otras cosas que no vale la pena decir solo te mando un gran abrazo y un beso) gracias por ser mi beta y corregirme este capitulo al igual que todo lo que escribo.

No tengo nada más que decir así que; sugerencias, quejas, críticas y demás lo pueden dejar en mi MSN o en un reviews.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis historias.

**Karita**


End file.
